


A New Game

by rosered961



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Sad, Short One Shot, fic I wrote awhile ago, old best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Rose Quartz catches up with an old friend.
Relationships: Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A New Game

Rose Quartz breathed in as she entered her old garden. She looked around at the columns, trees, bushes, and all of her various flowers. She smiled as she took it all in, then slowly looked down.

Of course, there she was. Standing very still, was her best friend, Spinel. After all this time, she was still playing their game. Spinel looked up at Rose and just stared. She stood still as one of those flowers, grinning her childish grin.

“Spinel?” Rose called out. Spinel didn’t even blink. Rose smiled softly and sighed. “Of course, Spinel, it’s me. Pink Diamond… You won.”

Spinel’s grin formed into an O. “Uh?”

“I have a new look now! Like it?” Rose showed off a light twirl and then waited for her friend’s response.

“Like it? I love it!” Spinel bounced up and down. She stopped immediately and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you look like a quartz soldier, though?”

“It’s, um… Part of my new game!”

“New game!?” Spinel squealed in excitement.

“Yes! A new game!”

“On Earth!?”

“On Earth!”

“Wow!” Spinel span around faster than a dreidel.

Rose grabbed Spinel’s head to stop her. Spinel’s eyes span around and then she shook her head.

“Spinel, before I take you to play the game, I need to tell you the rules.”

Spinel playfully stuck her tongue out and nodded.

“The first rule is to never, and I mean never, refer to me as Pink Diamond.”

“Okie Dokie, Yellow Diamond!”

“What? No! That’s not what I-” Rose stopped herself from yelling at her old friend, then she inhaled and exhaled slowly. “That’s not what I meant. Do not refer to me as any diamond. Only refer to me as Rose or Rose Quartz.”

“Rose… Rose Quartz… I like it!”

Rose smiled. “I knew you would… Oh! And the second rule is to love and cherish everything and I mean everything on Earth! Especially the humans.”

“Hu-mons?” Spinel tilted her head.

“Oh! They’re these lovely creatures on Earth! You’re going to love them, I just know it!”

Spinel grinned. “Really? I will!?

“Yes! And you’ll love my new friends!”

“New friends?”

“Yes! I have all of these other friends that will love to meet you!”

“Me!?”

“And you’ll love to meet them too! One of them is even a new fusion between a Ruby and Sapphire!”

Spinel gasped loudly and her mouth was wider than an average O. “Is that even possible? Is that even allowed!?”

“Only on Earth!” Rose winked.

Spinel bounced up and down again and laughed loudly. “Oh boy! Oh boy! I can’t wait!”

Rose giggled. “You waited this long, haven’t you?” Rose then frowned somberly. Spinel chuckled. “Oh, Spinel…I’m… I am so sorry…”

Spinel stopped her laughing. “Sorry? For what?”

“For leaving you here… You’re still waiting, aren’t you? You’re still waiting up there for me and I can’t… I can’t get you back... “ Rose sat down and whimpered.

Spinel waddled over and squeezed Rose into a hug. “Don’t worry, my best friend! I know you’ll be back someday! And when you do, I’ll be waiting right here! Upside down!” Spinel performed her usual headstand and clapped her feet together.

Rose wiped her tears away and chuckled. “I know you will.” Spinel stood upright as Rose stood up. Rose patted Spinel’s head. “Just keep playing our waiting game and maybe someday we’ll all play my game.”

“Hee hee! This is going to be exciting!”

Rose nodded and headed back out of her room. “I know, I know…” Her eyes and voice lowered. “Have fun, Spinel...“

“I will! Have fun, Rose!”

“… Goodbye...”

As Rose left her room, the columns, trees, bushes, and all of the various flowers she had there poofed away in a pink cloud. Spinel, too, poofed away, as she wondered when her friend will return.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want to hang out in the garden with me? 
> 
> I meant to post this a while ago but forgot, so here it is!


End file.
